lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Chakula Plains
Chakula Plains is a large plains region in the Pride Lands. It was first seen in the episode Eye of the Beholder and is the primary grazing location for Thurston's Herd. Appearance The area is a vast open space filled with acacia trees, lush green grass and bountiful bushes. A clean dirt path leads the way from the nearby cliffs which overlook the plains. History Eye of the Beholder A herd of zebra are seen peacefully grazing in Chakula Plains. After hearing that the hyenas are about to ambush them, Ono attempts to move the zebra out through much persuading, but is unsuccessful. After scaring the zebras, Ono causes them to stampede, which allows time for Kion to roar and defeat Janja and his clan. The hyenas scamper back into the Outlands, and the zebras are saved. The Kupatana Celebration After saving Dogo, the Lion Guard return to their patrol. Kion, Fuli and Ono continue the patrol in the gorge near Chakula Plains, until they hear Bunga and Beshte call out for them. The Trail to Udugu Nala, Kion and Kiara pass through the plains on their trail to find Udugu. Divide and Conquer Reirei's Pack pursuing some pangolins at Chakula Plains. So Kion sends Fuli and Bunga to deal with the jackals. Reirei and her pack chase the pangolins to a cliff edge, forcing them to curl up in balls. After scolding Goigoi for causing them to curl up and her youngsters for playing with them, Fuli and Ono arrive. Reirei calmly commands her family to scatter, rendering Fuli and Ono unable to catch any of them. Reirei then disregards her former advice to her kids, and the jackals attack Fuli by throwing the pangolins at her. When the pangolins land, they uncurl. But when the jackals charge at them, they use their flatulence to ward them away. Reirei signals defeat, and the jackals retreat. After checking the pangolins are okay, Bunga finally arrives, exhausted. Ono scans the area, noting that the jackals are returning to the Outlands. Fuli speeds away, leaving Bunga to catch up again. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas Pumbaa finds a Christmas for his best friend Timon. The Zebra Mastermind After the guard is chasing a dust devil Thurston calls the Lion Guard over and tells them to go after the dust devil. When they leave Thurston begins to The Zebra Mastermind brag about how he's the real reason the Lion Guard are so successful. Cheezi and Chungu are near by watching him and plan on taking the zebra to Scar. Fire from the Sky Fuli notices that more fire is falling from the sky, so the Lion Guard goes to stop it while Ono tries to fly and see what's causing the fire. But he's not able to fly high enough. Battle for the Pride Lands The guard and Jasiri are fighting Scar's Army. Return to the Pride Lands Beshte and Imara competes in the strongest event of the Battle of the Lion Guards by trying to push a rock with an elephant on it. Beshte takes an early lead, but Ma Tembo notices his skin is getting sunburned and tells him he needs to protect. That delay costs Beshte and Imara wins the event. Inhabitants *Thurston's Herd *Thurston Visitors *Kion *Beshte *Bunga *Ono *Fuli *Nala *Kiara *Janja's Clan *Reirei's Pack *Pangolins *Pumbaa *Mbeya *Mbeya's Crash *Kifaru *Mwenzi *Starehe *Raha *Anga *Mzingo *Mwoga *Mzingo's Parliament *Imara *Ma Tembo's Herd *Simba *Kovu *Vitani *Shabaha *Tazama *Kasi *Azaad Category:Locations Category:Locations within the Pride Lands Category:Plains